


Look for the one with her head in the oven

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things, you just can't fix with cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look for the one with her head in the oven

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the TYL Universe, right after the 10th has been buried.

It would have been easy to tell him that it hadn’t been his fault. Words weren’t always reliable, but they were not hard to find and sometimes all too simple to string together, for the desired effect and feeling… even someone like her was sure to find the right thing to say, most especially at a time such as that one, because succeeding meant saving a life. Other people had saved complete strangers from jumping in front of trains/free-falling from bridges/shooting themselves in the head/hanging themselves up in their bathrooms armed with nothing but words. She and Hayato were related. It would work out somehow, because despite it all she cared. She could fix him.

 

All it took was the sight of her brother out in the rain on his hands and knees before the 10th’s tombstone for Bianchi to know that nothing she or anyone ever said or did could stop Gokudera Hayato from breaking apart.


End file.
